Overridden
by hyperwriter
Summary: Romy! Rogue is having trouble with the personalities she absorbed because of Apocalypse. Can she learn to subdue them in time for the last battle (oh, you know she can, well maybe with a little help from good ol' Remy) ;)
1. Voices

AN: Just a quick note before we start, this is pretty much up to date with the new episodes, starting after apocalypse's release and Magneto and Mystique's deaths. This is in Rogue's point of view. Voices with a capital V means the voices in Rogue's head.  
  
Overridden  
  
"It's my fault, It's my fault, It's my fault." The thought ricochet around my mind as I sat on the institute grounds, under a tree with my knees pulled up to my chin, gently rocking back and forth. It was picked up by the Voices and they each felt the need to give their own opinions. Pretty soon I couldn't even hear myself think because of all the noise in my head. I clutched my head as the volume grew louder and louder. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. There, it was finally quiet.  
  
Ever since Mesmero had used me to free Apocalypse, the Voices had become louder, more persistent. Before, they were just there, in the back of my mind. Then near the time when my powers went crazy, they would come and go, until the professor had wiped them out of my mind. But now they were always there, and I could hardly sleep anymore. But at least things were quiet now.  
  
"Bonjour, cherie. Is something wrong."  
  
I jumped to my feet. I didn't like when people snuck up on me. "What do you want, Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Nothing, Remy jus' came by t' pay the Xmen a lil' visit. But den Remy saw his Cherie an' decided t' talk t' her instead."  
  
He took my gloved hand and bent forward as if to kiss it.  
  
"Would you just leave me alone! I'm tired of people, I'm tired of voices, I just wanna be ALONE!"  
  
The Voices were back. Scott, Kurt, Wolverine, and various other guys of the institute offering to pound him within an inch of his life, many of the girls telling me that Remy was cute and that I should go out with him. Other Voices too, all giving me opinions that I didn't want. Anger coursed through my body. My eyes burned and pain shot through my hands.  
  
"Whoa, cherie, calm down."  
  
"Would everyone just stop trying to tell me what to do!" A laser shot out of my eyes and hit Gambit in the chest. He flew back and smacked into a tree with a sickening crack. It was then I noticed the bone claws that were sticking out of the backs of my hands and dripping blood down my fingers onto the white snow.  
  
"That's showing him, Stripes. He'll think twice about coming here again." Wolverine's Voice said, sounding smug.  
  
"But he's not moving. Is he really unconscious? He'll probably be fine, er, eventually." I thought to them, shifting my feet guiltily.  
  
"You wouldn' just leave Remy there, would ya cherie?" Gambit's Voice in my head. Great, now there was two of them. And the real one still wasn't moving.  
  
I sighed and headed over to where he was laying in the snow. I noticed some of the snow around his head was red. Another pang of guilt shot through me.  
  
"Gambit?" I shook him gently. Nothing. "Remy?" Well, at least he was breathing. "Any of you strong people wanna help me lift him?" Great, they chose *now* of all times to be quiet. I hoisted him over my shoulder and staggered for a few steps before regaining my balance. I headed back for the mansion and opened the back door into the kitchen, where everyone was eating lunch.  
  
They all froze when they saw me. "Er, Rogue?" Kurt asked tentatively. "Not NOW, can't you see I'm busy." They continued staring as I made my way downstairs to the medi labs.  
  
"Beast! Professor! Are you down here?" Beast came out of one of the offices across from where the examining rooms were. "Is he Ok?" I asked.  
  
One of the Voices sneered, "Well, duh, of course he's not. You kinda smacked him into a tree." Why did I have to absorb Tabby?  
  
"Well, he seems to be at least partially conscious. His eyes are open."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Er, Bonjour cherie." He said guiltily. I dumped him none too gently on the bed. I saw him wince as he landed.  
  
Beast looked nervous. "I'm just going to get some medical supplies."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"  
  
"Remy a amié la bonne vue."  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" I thought. Where was that Remy Voice when I needed him? "Uh, here I am. Remy just be mutterin' random french. It's nothin'." I mentally glared at the voice. "If you don't tell me, I'll find a way to hurt you as bad as possible." Remy's Voice winced.  
  
"It means, uh, Remy liked the nice view."  
  
"GAMBIT!" He nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"She must be mad if she's calling him Gambit."  
  
"Well, he did say something really wrong."  
  
"Remy didn' do anyting wrong."  
  
"And he said it in French, expecting her not to understand. How condescending."  
  
On and on they went, getting increasingly noisy. It felt as if my head were going to explode. I fell on my knees. I heard the real Gambit, though it was hard to separate him from the other Voices. I screamed inside my own head. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The last one was real, but at least it subdued them.  
  
I climbed back to my feet, a hand still at my forehead.  
  
"Rogue, are ya all right?" I glared at him. "What brought that about?"  
  
"Nothing, but I figured out what you said in French."  
  
"All that for a lil' French?"  
  
"Don't change the topic. And don't try to use French to make fun of me anymore. I understand it now." I felt Remy's Voice cowering in my head. I realized that my hands were glowing and hid them behind my back so Remy wouldn't notice. "I'm fine, so let's not talk about it. And don't tell anyone." Remy wisely let it drop.  
  
"So who were ya yellin' at when Remy foun' ya?" I glared at him. Should I tell him? He might figure it out, cause of what happened. I should probably tell someone about what was going on in my mind, but that would involve a level of trust I didn't have. "The Rogue", as everyone called me, didn't have trust. It'd been broken too much before. I was still hurting from Mystique's most recent betrayal, plus Risty. She'd been my *best* friend, and then she turned out to be Mystique. It still made me tremble with rage.  
  
"I didn't do it just to spy, It was also-"  
  
"Don't even start, Mystique." I could tell some of the others would have liked to voice their opinions. "*None* of you should talk." For once, they listened.  
  
"Rogue?" Remy's voice brought me back to reality.  
  
"Uh, It wasn't anyone."  
  
"Ya were yellin' at someone."  
  
"*No one* was there. Just *drop* it."  
  
"Fine, fine, Remy knows when t' quit it."  
  
"Why were *you* at the institute anyway?"  
  
"Eh, you'll see 'ventually." He said with his typical grin. "Don' worry, nothin' dangerous."  
  
I glared at him again. "Where did Beast end up?"  
  
"He probably heard us arguin' an' figured it was best t' leave us alone. Probably figured if I was good enough t' fight with ya, then I must not be hurt too bad."  
  
"We do not argue *that* much." He shot me a look. "Ok, so maybe we do, but that's no reason for him to run off and leave me alone with you."  
  
"Yeah, when is that treatmen' comin'?" He asked, grinning again.  
  
"You want a *real* treatment?" I asked threateningly, raising my fist.  
  
"Non, Remy's will endure through th' pain. Though a little ice would be nice."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Remy had to be the most annoying person on the planet. I hoped he didn't notice how the refrigerator opened before I even reached it. We were saved further argument by Kurt popping in. "Someone is as the door that you might want to see. Oh and bring *him*." Kurt teleported away.  
  
"You heard him, let's go." I moved towards the door, but stopped as I heard a sharp intake of breath. Remy was sitting up, with a hand on his ribs, wincing at the pain.  
  
"Aww, Rogue, like, you so have to go help him."  
  
"Kitty's right, for once. It's the right thing to do." Jean's Voice added to the increasing noise in my head.  
  
"You did do this to him. *I'd* never hurt anyone that hot."  
  
"We don't need your input, Tabby. Leave Mein sister alone."  
  
"Kurt did say it was urgent. You should go help him."  
  
"I'd leave him, Stripes. He deserved what he got and if he's suffering for it, its his own fault."  
  
"If I help him, will you guys be quiet." Mostly Voices of consent. I sighed, and went over to Remy's bedside. He had managed to slide out of his bed by now.  
  
"Need some help?" He gave me a pained smile.  
  
"Decided t' be friendly, eh cherie?"  
  
"No, just don't feel like arguing." I said, grudginly taking one of his arms and putting it over my shoulder while sliding one of my arms around his waist so he could lean some of his weight on me. Grr, I hate touching people.  
  
"Arguin' wit who?"  
  
"OK, new rule, no more asking questions. At all."  
  
"Aww, how come?"  
  
"Wha'd I say about questions?"  
  
At least we had made it upstairs before the argument got too heated or too many Voices got involved. Still standing in the doorway were two people that could only make the arguments around here words. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"  
  
"I thought you said no questions, Cherie." I dumped Remy onto a couch and turned to address the two. John and Piotr. ANA: YaY! So, how'd ya like it? Gambits was the only accent I attempted and I don't think it worked too good. Oh well, C'est la vid (or however you say that's life in French) 


	2. a chat with Remy

The professor showed up then, which was a good thing since Scott looked like he was gonna start blasting now and ask questions later. "Why have you come?"

Piotr talked for the group. "Now that Magneto's gone, and Apocalypse is loose, we're going to have to combine our strengths to defeat him. We can only win if we fight together."

"Cause that worked *so* well last time." Evan muttered

"They do have a valid point though. Maybe if we train enough, we can find a way." 

Scottt became very frustrated the Professor was actually considering letting the acolytes join. "C'mon Professor, Magneto probably forgot to give them keys and now they need a place to stay. They can't come here! They'll probably end up killing us."

A huge argument started, but it was nothing compared to the one going on in my mind. It felt like my head was going to explode. I staggered upstairs, and luckily it seemed everyone was too busy to notice. At least I wouldn't have to explain the Voices to them.

By the time I reach my room, I had claws, was half shape shifted into Mystique, and levitating things. I fell through the door and halfway through the floor.

"You guys have to calm down, or you're gonna kill me!" That shut them up pretty fast. I had managed to pull myself up through the floor before I became tangible again, but the heel of my boot got stuck. I began unlacing it, since it wouldn't just come off, when I heard footsteps approaching in the hallway. 

"Not good, I don't want anyone to know!" I thought, causing the Voices to try and come to my aid. My head was already throbbing as it was. At least Logan was sensible enough to remember that I still had his claws. I sliced it off my foot as the door opened. 

"Now ya gonna have t' go shoe shoppin'." Gambit was in the door with his usual smile, but he suddenly because serious. He lowered his voice. "But really, are ya Ok, petit?" 

I was getting some of Jean's telepathy, but I couldn't really get any actual thoughts, just emotions. He did seem genuine though, which surprised me. Usually it just seemed like he liked messing with my mind; something I *really* didn't need. But still, should I tell him. My head throbbed violently again. I guess I had to tell someone. And Gambit was the only one who had noticed. 

I sighed. "You know how apocalypse made me absorb everyone?" He nodded. "Well, they're all in my head now. All of them, even you. They all fight to get me to do stuff, and argue, and it's driving me crazy. They never shut up, I don't know how to make them and I can hardly ever sleep anymore. And now their powers keep showing up, without warning. You could probably have figured that part out though."

He pulled me over to the bed, still wincing at his injuries and motioned for me to sit down. "Maybe ya should tell th' professor. Didn't he help last time?"

"Well, - Hey, how'd you know? You weren't even around then."

"Er, well." 

__

"Remy knows lots about his petit." Gambit's Voice said.

"Nevermind. After it happened, the professor said he couldn't wipe out the psyches. So he already tried, but they won't go away. And you better not tell anyone. I don't need people avoiding me anymore than they already do."

"Remy doesn't avoid ya'"

"I mean, no one does it intentionally. Well, unless I'm angry. But people are afraid of what happens when I touch. I already know to be careful! I've been dealing with it everyday since it started. And you should see people around here when my gloves are off. It's not like I'm gonna go around touching people." All the Voices started arguing about how it wasn't true. It felt like my head was about to explode again. Good thing I was already sittinng. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hands to my head.

I heard Remy's voice (the real one) from far away. "Rogue, you Ok? They doin' it again?" I felt him rap on my forehead. "Listen up in there, you leave ma Cherie 

alone."

It sort of worked. At least they were quieter now. "How come they only listen to you?" I joked weakly.

"Well, whenever you need someone t' boss them around, just come find Remy. The professor is lettin' us stay here."

"Great, now you'll be annoying me all the time."

"Remy certainly won't mind. Think of all the girl's he'll get t' watch train. Not t' mention his cherie." 

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the bed. "Ow, not so hard Roguey. Remy's still injured."

"Aww, you're fine."

"No I'm not, I've got a bruise. Wanna see?"

"Eww, no, keep your shirt on!" 

"Well, Remy's gotta move his stuff t' his new room. He'll catch you around." 

"Just promise you won't tell anyone."

"Of course Cherie." And he left with a wink.

That guy really knew how to get me angry. But still…maybe next time I should let him show me his bruise.

AN: yay! Another chapter. I'll try and update regularly and ive got a good plot idea in mind, so there shouldn't be too many writer's blocks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think id get any at all. (cries happily cause people read the story)


	3. the beginning

That night I couldn't sleep. The Voices were arguing again. Near one in the morning I finally gave up on sleep and went to the institute's gym to work out. 

I beat on a punching bag until I wore myself out and worked out most my anger. I lay against a wall, thinking with the help of my 'friends'. I still had their powers, somewhere, I just couldn't get to them knowingly. Only when I was mad, on accident. But the Voices seemed to listen to me, on occasion, maybe they knew how to summon it up.

__

"Can you guys give me your powers? Guys?" Great, they chose now to be quiet.

__

"I need your help. See, sometimes I accidently use your powers, long after I've touched you. Do you know how that happens?" They went on with their own little conversations. All except for Remy.

__

"Remy'll help ya, cherie. Sides, he doesn't have anyone t' talk t' in here. Now, ya' got any idea how this works?"

"Not at all."

I walked over to the punching bag that was hanging down from the ceiling. I put both hands on the thing. Nothing happened. What had I expected though, for it to just work?

__

"Now what, cherie?"

"I dunno, try and use your powers."

"It's kinda hard when you're just a thought in someone else's head."

"Just try."

I stared expectantly at the punching bag, but still nothing.

__

"Can ya get angry again? That seems t' work well. Maybe we should get the real Remy in here."

"Aww, shut up. What do you do when you charge stuff?"

"Remy dunno, it usually just happens. Remy doesn't ask too many questions. Try an' just let the energy flow outta ya hands."

"Oh that helps."

"Who ya talkin' t', petite?"

"Er, no one?"

"Aw, come on. Ya already told Remy about your secret."

"Well, actually, I'm talking to you."

"Remy knows that. Who ya talkin' t' in there." He said, pointing to my head.

"Like I said, you."

"Can't get enough of Remy in the real world, eh? Gotta talk t' him in your mind too?" I glared at him.

"Actually, your, er, he's, helping me."

"With what?" But before I could answer, Remy's eyes went wide. And the next next thing I knew, he was diving on top of me. I caught a glimpse of the punching bag glowing bright red before it exploded. We rolled to the other side of the room and smacked into the wall. I felt a sort of tingle run through my body and saw a burn on my arm disappear. At least I could use Logan's healing factor, and Remy didn't look too bad.

"With that."

"How'd ya do that?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. That's what I was talking to you, er, the you in my head about. I guess he figured out how." The Voices were getting excited again.

__

"How'd you do that?"

"I didn't. You did."

"I'm confused."

Remy was staring at me. "What? I don't know what I did, so just don't ask. Let's get out of here, I'm getting claustrophobic."

"It's a gym. How can ya get claustrophobic in a gym."

"I just can Ok? Let's go outside. Are you coming or do I need to explode something else?"

We went outside and walked around the little fountain in the front entrance. It was peaceful, except every once in a while Remy's eyes would flash red at me from wherever he was standing. 

"Do your eyes always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Glow in the dark. Hey, you're like a cat!"

"Non, it's just part of Remy's mutation. Remy can see in the dark too."

I saw a weird sort of flash before my eyes. Then there was a kitchen with a tall brown haired woman in an apron straightening the collar of a little boy wearing sunglasses.

__

"Mama, why do I have t' wear sunglasses t' school?"

"Never you mind, mon petite yeux de feu. Just don't take them off."

"Why?"

"Cause not everyone has eyes as special as you. Just promise me."

"Je promis"

Another flash, this one so bright it was nearly blinding. I yelled out in surprise and put a hand over my eyes.

"What's wrong cherie?" I had once again opened my eyes and was blinking frantically.

"I dunno, it got really bright all of a sudden." I looked at Gambit.

"Cherie, whadya do t' your eyes?"

"I dunno, I can suddenly see like its day or something."

"No I mean their color."

"What?"

"They're red an' black, just like Remy's."

"Wha? How'd that happen? Maybe they're from before."

"No, Remy looked before an' they definitely changed recently. Think about what you were doing, it might be a clue as t' how t' control it."

"Well, I dunno, we were talking, and then I had a weird sort of flash back thing and the strangest part is that I don't even think it was mine. I think…" I paused for a moment, remembering. "It was yours."

"Anything incriminating?" He said with his usual half grin.

"Not too much, mon petite yeux de feu."

"Hey, only my mother calls me that!" I shot his same grin back at him.

"Well, when my powers were going crazy, I'd have little flashbacks before I'd morph into someone else. Maybe all I have to do is remember. I also was very very upset when it happened, as I have been lately. But I'll try the memory part first" I focused on a memory of Jean, my eyes closed with concentration.

"Petite…whatever you're doing, it seems to be working." My eyes shot open. A large stone bench was hovering a few feet off the ground directly across from me, but as soon as I had stopped concentrating, it fell and cracked as it hit the ground.

I stood with my mouth open for a few moments. Then I concentrated on pushing myself off the ground with Jean's telekinesis. I got a good ten feet off the ground

"I'm flying Remy!"

"Careful, petite."

Suddenly the sounds of the Voices surged and I couldn't concentrate anymore. I braced myself for the hit, but instead Remy caught me.

"Oh Rogue, what would you do without your Remy?"

"Probably be splattered all over the pavement. Maybe I should try to go to bed now, I'm kinda dizzy."

"Course cherie."

"Um, Remy, you can put me down now."

"Non, Remy's gonna carry you in the house."

"No! Put me down or I swear I'm gonna figure out how you use your powers and blow you all over the front lawn." Remy laughed. "Well, then I'll use the blob's power and make myself so fat you can't carry me."

"Naw, Remy'll take the risk." The Voices began giving their unnecessary opinions. Most the girls "awwed", while the guy's growled over protectively. It made me dizzy again.

"Remy, make'em stop." Really dizzy.

"Are they at it again, petite? Well, Remy's not sure what he can do, but he'll try." We had made it to my room.

"Don't wake up Kitty." 

He nodded. "Listen, you Voice-thingies. You leave Ma cherie alone, or Remy'll come in there and personally kick everyone's butt." I giggled, but inside my head everyone was full out laughing.

__

"You be nice and shut up, he's just trying to help."

"Well, goodnight cherie. You try to get some sleep." Remy opened the door.

"Wait." I had a surprise planned.

"Yes, petite?" He turned around and jumped about three feet off the floor. I fell over laughing. 

"What did you do?" He said as soon as his breathing returned normal. 

"I took on Mystique's powers and then morphed into a mirror image of you. Ya like?"

"It's…er, creepy."

"You want a kiss?" I asked with a grin.

"Er, no offense, but Remy has something against kissing himself." I nearly fell over laughing again.

"It's not like I could anyway though." I reminded him, with a touch of sadness.

"Night cherie. And try not to give Gambit anymore heart attacks."

"No promises."


	4. A day of being fuzzy

The next morning seemed as good a time as any to start training myself to use my new powers. As soon as I heard Kitty leave, I hopped out of bed. Might as well start with her. I remembered when kitty had given me some of her powers so we could syncronize our dancing. Apparently that was enough because I began to fall through the floor. I landed in what seemed to be Storm's closet. I couldn't really tell because it was dark. All I could really see was there was a lot of shoes. 

I summoned up Mystique's power, which was hard to do without getting very angry, and using it I turned into Kurt. Now for the real test. Using two powers at once. Plus, I had to act like Kurt. I took a deep breath and teleported to the kitchen.

No one seemed to be. I fell into the nearest chair. Teleporting was hard work. No wonder Kurt ate so much. I started making a bagel when Logan walked in. Great. He was the one person who could figure out it was me. But I could hide my smell if I teleported around a lot and made a bunch of sulfur.

I teleported to the toaster, put the bagel in, then teleported over to the other counter where the butter was. It was very tiring, but luckily after about three more times Logan started sneezing.

"Stop 'portin all over, elf, or I'll make it so you can never 'port again."

"Yes Logan." Shoot, I didn't sound like Kurt at all. Southern accents and German accents weren't very similar. Hopefully if I didn't talk much, he wouldn't notice.

Gambit walked in. "Mornin' Remy." Logan growled at him. 

"Well, at least some people are happy t' see Remy." I remembered then that everyone else simply addressed him as 'Gambit'. Whoops. If I was gonna impersonate people, I'd better at least learn to act like them. Logan started sniffing. 

"You been hanging around Stripes this morning?" Logan asked Remy accusingly. It seemed the 'porting effects was wearing off. I teleported once more to the refrigerator, but it seemed to be too much. I started swaying. Remy grabbed my arm. 

"Come, mon ami, I need your help in the gym." As soon as we were out of the kitchen, I practically collapsed. Remy picked me up into his arms. 

"Shh, It's Ok. Remy'd know his petite anywhere."

"How?" I mumbled, still dizzy.

"You're the only one who calls me Remy 'round here, and fuzzy hasn't said two words to me yet. Plus, when Logan says he smells someone, they're usually around. And you do a really lousy German accent."

My head still hurt like heck and there was a strange buzzing in my ear that meant I couldn't get the voices into focus. 

"Petite, you might wanna change back t' yourself. It looks weird with Remy carrying Fuzzy."

I did so and instantly my head felt better. Of course, it meant I could hear the voices again. Logan was growling about me trying to trick him, Kurt was offended I was masquerading as him, and Amara and Kitty were giggling how Gambit had swept me off my feet, like a "knight in shining armour." 

"It looks weird with you carrying anybody, so put me down."

"Can't Cherie."

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because."

"Because…why exactly?"

"Just because."

"Because you're annoying?"

"Because Remy's enjoying this."

"Well, I'm not, so you can just put me down right here!"

"Nope, Remy's taking you back to your room so you can rest."

"Aggravating me is not making me rest!"

Remy made no signs of complying, so I decided to take things into my own hands. I used Amara's power and turned into magma. 

"Getting to hot for you remy?"

"No fille is too hot for Remy." But nevertheless, he put me down.

"I shouldna done that." I said and collapsed back into his arms.

"See, no matter what you do, you end up back in Remy's arms."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd smack you right now."

"Well, them Remy's lucky you're tired. Remy'll take you up to your room and you can take a nap."

"But I just woke up."

"Don't argue with Remy, he knows what's best for his Cherie." He laid me down on my bed and then pulled up a nearby chair and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Remy's watching over his fille."

"Go away, I'll never be able to sleep with you watching me. It's creepy."

"Remy jus' wants t' make sure you're ok."

I sighed and tried to get some sleep anyway. It was weird knowing someone was watcing you while you were sleeping, but it was somehow comforting also. The last thing I saw before I drifted off was Remy's glowing eyes.

(AN: Yay! I finished another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter also.)


	5. Dont mess with the do

The red glow was also the first thing I saw when I woke up. I gave a terrified squeak and tumbled out of bed. Remy helped me up.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"Well, Remy went an' got a sandwich, but otherwise, yeah." He grinned sheepishly.

"Great, now I got a stalker."

"I made you a sandwich too." He said, holding it up. 

"Like, no way, I totally need to watch my figure." I clapped my hands over my mouth. "Just ignore that, it was only Kitty." Remy raised an eyebrow but handed me the sandwich anyway.

"Stupid voices." 

After I finished eating, Remy was still sitting there, staring. "So…Are you just gonna watch me all day?"

"Can I?"

"No!"

"Well, then we could…" Logan growled from the doorway. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Somebody blew up half the gym. And I'm guessin' it was Gumbo here. It's got his name written all over it." 

I was reluctant to tell anyone about what was happening with my powers. "Er, no it wasn't…"

"Yeah, it was me." Remy interrupted. I stared at him. Logan growled again. "It was only an accident."

"Well, now, not only do you have to fix the gym room, but you also have to watch the X-jet." Remy nodded. "And blow up anything again, even on 'accident', and you won't be so lucky." He left with another growl.

"Thanks, Remy."

"No problem, Cherie. Remy always looks out for his girl." He gave me a wink.

I followed Remy to the gym I had destroyed. There was a huge hole in the ceiling and smoke marks surrounding it and also on the mats below. Plaster and melted stuffing littered the floor.

"It looked so much, er, nicer, in the dark."

"Don't worry, Cherie, Remy can fix it." Wolverine had left nails, boards, plaster paint, and all the kind of stuff for us in the corner. I took a bucket of soapy water and morphed into Nightcrawler so I could stick to the ceiling and hold the bucket with my tail. Remy worked on the carpentry and such.

It took us about an hour to finish. After I finished with the ceiling, I started on the mats. Remy would tease me, and I would respond by smacking him in the face with my tail. Washing the blackbird wasn't too hard, I just conjured up a huge rainstorm in the garage. 

"See, Remy knew his petite loved him."

"No I don't. I just couldn't let you clean up something that was my fault in the first place."

Remy put his hands on my waist and drew me towards him. "Remy thinks you do."

"Let go of me or you're gonna get hurt!"

"Roguey wouldn't hurt her Remy." 

I heard myself growl and say, "Rogue may not, but one of us will."

"Quiet Wolverine, I can take care of him myself. In fact it will be more fun this way."

__

"Well, then hurry up and do something. I'm getting bored." The Kurt Voice told me.

I gave Remy a wry grin. "Sure you don't want to reconsider Remy?"

"Nope, Remy's not afraid of his fille."

I let a little bolt of energy flow through my fingers from Ray's power. Remy gave a jolt and drew his hands away. I giggled. He shook his head slightly. His hair was all sticking straight up on end. I doubled over laughing.

"You really know how to give Remy a shock – Hey, what's wrong?"

"Your hair!"

"What's wrong with Remy's hair?" He said, looking panicked. He pulled a mirror out of a random pocked. The look on his face was priceless when he saw his hair all messed up. "Roguey! How could you mess up Remy's hair? Remy will see you later, he has to go fix this mess." I was still laughing.

__

"That's mean of what you did to pavre Remy." His counterpart spoke in my head.

__

"Yeah, like, for once I have to agree. Messing with somebody's hair is a low blow." Kitty's Voice added grumpily. 

__

"Oh, quiet it was funny." Amara told her.

__

"Don't start another fight." I told them.

__

"Fine, but that was, like totally cruel. And you guys are like so totally cute together."

"Well, it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Kitty demanded.

__

"Because I said so, now no more questions."

"Arg, I give up! You're hopeless! You're gonna end up a nun! Or a crazy old cat lady."

Later that night, when I saw Remy at dinner, he looked at me slightly frightened and kept patting his hair. After about the hundredth time, he seemed to have finally driven Logan off the edge.

"What's wrong, Bub? Got bugs in your hair."

"N-No, Just a little joke gone awry." Logan caught him shoot me a glance and chuckled. 

"Well, you keep patting your hair, and you're either gonna be missing your hands or your head. Can't really decide which would amuse me more at the moment."

"Remy'll stop." I giggled. His hands nearly jumped up to his hair, but he saw a glance from Logan and stopped just in time. I laughed harder. He looked panic-stricken and bit his lower lip. Of course that didn't help, I only broke out in a fresh wave of laughter. His hands started twitching on the table, so he sat on them. After another minute of me laughing, he finally broke down and ran his hand across the top of his head to make sure it was all still in place.

"Remy! What'd I tell you about doing that." Remy took one look at the look Logan and I exchanged and started whimpering.

(AN: Sorry this took so long, there was extensive computer troubles. I'm not sure if it's gonna keep me from posting my next chapter when I finish too. Maybe I can get it fixed by then.)


	6. battling remy

The next morning I was rudely awoken at six by someone singing in French. It was too early for the Gambit Voice to make any sense out of any language, so I did the next logical thing and threw my alarm clock at whoever had decided to disturb me.

"Ow, Cherie, that hurt." I opened one eye and saw Remy standing there rubbing his arm. "Remy's just giving you an old fashioned wake up call. In French, of course."

"And *why* exactly are you waking me up so early?"

"Training."

"But I don't have a Logan session for another couple of days, maybe longer if I can act emotionally distraught."

"You're not training with the Wolverine. Today Gambit's gonna help you learn to use your powers."

I groaned. "I'm going back to bed."

My pillow started glowing. "Ok, you have one minute to figure out how to use Remy's powers enough to uncharge that."

I glared at him. 

"Fifty seconds."

I put both my hands on it and tried to re absorb the energy in the pillow. It was just too early.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" I gave a squeak and tossed the pillow in the air before rolling off the bed and covering my head.

The pillow gave a small poof and exploded in a colorful shower of sparks and charred feathers.

"Great, now I don't have a pillow! How am I supposed to go back to sleep?"

"Remy's not leaving until you get out of bed and promise me you're gonna get dressed."

"Fine!" I grumpily got out of bed

Remy left and shut the door. I collapsed back on the bed. 

"Get out of bed Roguey!" 

"Are you spying on me?"

"Er,…only a little." I used Jean's telekinesis to slam the door completely shut this time.

"I'm serious though, cherie. I'm not leaving unless you're with me."

I sighed exasperatedly. "I give up! I'll get ready!" I went over to my closed and pulled on some exercise clothes then went out to where Remy was waiting in the hall.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Yeah, but now you have to come fight with me."

"As long as I get to beat you up."

"We'll see."

"Don't worry, I will."

As soon as we got into the gym, I summoned up a wind that blew Remy back against the wall. 

"No fair, we haven't started yet!"

"Everything's fair in this game." I used Scott's power to shoot at Remy's feet. "Now dance!"

Remy started jumping about to avoid the optic blasts. "You know, Cherie, there are easier ways to get Remy to dance."

"Yeah, but not too many are funnier."

Remy flipped over the next blast and knocked my feet out from under me. "Gotcha." He said with his usual cocky grin.

I used Lance's power to shake the ground and Remy fell over too. "No, I got you."

Remy got up and made to throw a punch at me, but I caught his hand with Juggernaut's power and lifted him off the ground, growing tall enough to do so with the help of Mystique's.

"Wow, Cherie, you hands are so soft. You'd never guess such a strong fella such as yourself would use hand lotion."

Juggernaut in my head got a little angry at this. _"Throw him! C'mon, when someone insults your masculinity, you gotta hurt them!"_

__

"But It's only Remy. He's a wussy little girly girl type himself."

"Just throw him."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

BAM! That was Remy hitting the wall. I shook my head to clear the haze the argument had left and looked around. Remy was slumped against the wall. I rushed over to his side and shook him gently. "Remy? Remy? You alright?" His eyelids fluttered and he groaned.

"Whadya do that for Roguey?"

"I dunno. We were just arguing and it just happened."

"The voices getting worse, huh?"

"Yeah. Ya know, maybe we should stop fighting."

"Remy agrees." He started to sit up, but he gasped and his hand flew to his ribs. "Remy thinks you re-injured his ribs."

"Oh, I'm really sorry Remy! You know I didn't do it on purpose." 

"Remy knows, don't worry Roguey." He tried to stand up again, but couldn't. I could tell he didn't want to make me feel guilty, but he also was hurt.

"Here, lemme help you Remy." I levitated over a foam mat from against the wall and lifted Remy on top of it. I started to feel the effects of using all the powers at once, but I shook it off. "Try to relax and lay down."

He grimaced, but did so. I levitated the mat out in front of me to the medical room. I managed to lay him down on a bed before my powers caught up with me and I blacked out.

The first thing I said when I woke up was "Is Remy ok?"

Someone blue, huge, and furry was hovering over me. "He's fine Rogue." Beast told me. "But how are you? Why did you collapse?"

"Uh, just a little tired."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Voices again? If they're back, you should see the professor. We don't want you loosing control again."

I nodded. "I'll talk to him if they get worse.


End file.
